Unexpectedly Falling
by Reyu6
Summary: [High School AU] A certain beautiful yet overprotective 1st year, Mikasa Ackerman catches the eye of the cold and fearful Vice-President Levi, their first encouter being a quarell over Eren getting into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

He stared as the girl with perfect silky hair and raven-black eyes strode past in the hallways. "Have your eyes on Ackerman, i see," none other than Hanji said to him as she observed his eye movements.

"_Nonsense_," Levi brushed her away in annoyance as he continued to walk on.

"Oh Levi, don't need to blush like that!" She poked his cheek, having fun as if teasing a five-year-old on his crush.

The Vice Student President ignored the Head of Student Welfare's taunts as he ran a hand through his hair and headed for class.

* * *

"Mikasa Ackerman: 1st year. Number one in the cohord for both academics and atheletics," Hanji started to ramble on in the Student Council Room. "Height: 170cm. Oh, she's taller than you. Then again, isn't everyone?" She let out some outrageous laughter.

Levi clicked his tongue irritatedly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Petra came over to the table, serving two cups of tea with a pleasant smile.

"Mikasa Ackerman, know her?"

"I've heard of her... Why?"

"Oh you see, our little Levi has a cru-"

"Hanji. You're noisy. I'm trying to get some paperwork done so mind if you keep your trap shut?"

"_Aww_, how embarrassed. Fine, i'll do just that!" She happily skipped off as if without a care in the world.

Petra gave an awkward grin at her weird senior pranced away. Used to her, Levi simply sighed.

"S-so... Vice President Levi..."

"What is it?" He looked up at her from his seat with a menancing glare. "Nothing!" She replied without hesitation, quickly trying to drop the subject although it piqued her interests.

* * *

"Eren," Mikasa approached him, "why were your math results so bad?"

"That's because i'm bad at math. This test was pretty hard..."

"Do you need me to tutor you?"

Eren sighed a bit exasperated, "for the last time, no! Gosh, sometimes you're so overprotective. I can do this by myself, okay?" He stood up for his chair, making a cluttered sort of noise before exiting the classroom.

The Oriental beauty could only watch emotionlessly as the back of her adoptive brother grew smaller in the distance. She nestled her face into the red scarf he had given her ages ago, deep down inside, slightly hurt.

"Eren can be _such an ass_, you know?" Jean walked up to Mikasa, sheepishly trying to start a conversation with the person he was infatuated with, scratching the back of his head.

The girl of few words shot him a glare at the insults thrown at her only family before following in Eren's footsteps and walking out the door.

"You try too hard, man." Marco patted his good friend on the shoulder as Jean disappointedly watched her walk away.

She looked around for Eren once again. Coming to a halt at the back of the school building, she heard a scuffle going on. Also, the shouts of the very just and upright Eren.

"_Let go of her now_!" He yelled. Mikasa quickly turned a corner to aid him in the commotion. Eren was face to face with a mighty tall thug of the school. The restless punches that Eren threw seemed to have no effect on the big giant. The initial victim, by now, had already fled the scene. Mikasa interevened by grabbing the big guy by his arm and flipping him over on his back the moment he had swung Eren to the floor.

"_What the hell!_" The man screamed in pain before getting up once again to throw a punch at the girl's face. But before she could deftly block his attack, someone else had grabbed that fist and twisted the arm which sent the bully yelling in anguish. "I believe i've already warned you once before to stop the extortion of students. But i guess you don't like to _listen_ very much, huh?" The dark-haired man rotated the hand even further.

"_V-vice President Levi!_" The towering bully cowered in fear of the rather short and stoic man.

"All of you," Levi ordered with much authority, "are coming with me to the Student Council Room, _now_."

* * *

Eren and the extortionist who had started the fight were sent to the Principal's office while Mikasa remained in the Student Council Room in the company of only Vice President Levi.

"Eren did not start the fight, i did!" Mikasa explained for the upteenth time, trying to take the blame once again for Eren.

Levi remained silent, only staring down at the mountain of paperwork that his irresponsible Head of Welfare had left him with to do.

Mikasa carried on with her protests, slightly enraged. "You saw me hit him, right? Get Eren out of there and let me see the Principal-"

Levi interjected. "_Jaeger_, already has a record for these kind of things. It's obvious that you're trying to cover for him. So, stop it."

"But-"

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Levi stood up from his seat with much force as he slammed him palms of the table. Leaning over it, his face was close to Mikasa. He shot daggers at her with unwavering eyes, herself doing the same. "You're just like they say: _overprotective_. It won't do you any good if you continue like this. Don't get ahead of yourself, First-year." The man two years her senior sat down once again to get on with his job. Mikasa furrowed her brows as she stormed out the room.

"Mikasa!" A brunette ran up to her, her own cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk's.

"Oh, Sasha."

"Why did you just come out of the Stuco office?" She asked innocently while jabbing her fork into the lunchbox she was carrying. "Mm, potatoes!"

Mikasa did a very unnoticeable chuckle at the usual actions of her friend despite her rage earlier on. "Eren got into another fight... _Again_." The sentence ended with a sigh.

"Don't worry! You know what they say!"

"What do they say?"

"U-uhm... Potatoes are there for _all_ occasions!" Sasha laughed without a care in the world as she offered some of her favourite potato to Mikasa which she kindly rejected. Actually slightly relieved by the fact she had more food to herself, Sasha waved goodbye to her and headed to the cafeteria to get even more food.

_I guess i should head home first then, _Mikasa thought to herself.

* * *

Mikasa tapped away impatiently on the dining table, waiting for Eren's return. She stared at the warm bowl of soup she had cooked for dinner, which was going to turn cold at the rate it was going before Eren came home.

The unlocking of the door sent her sitting upright and beamed happily—on the inside, of course— at the boy who walked through the door.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Oh, hey. Got any food? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Hurry and eat it, it's about to get cold." She ushered him quickly to his seat. "How come you took so long? What happened in the Principal's office?"

"Yeah, that. The Principal was pretty intent on suspending both of us, but then Vice-Pres Levi came in and talked him out of it. So instead i had to stay back in school until i finished unweeding the field. Oh gosh, i'm famished!"

Mikasa looked worried as she reached out to rub the dirt stains off Eren's face.

The boy instinctively knocked her hands away.

"I'm okay. You don't have to be so worried all the time, you're not my _mother_."

"But Eren-"

"Thanks for the food" was the last thing he said to stop Mikasa mid-sentence and head up to his room.

"-_I'm your family._" She whispered to herself softly in the empty living room.

* * *

School the next day up till lunch break was the usual for Mikasa. She breezed through all the school activities, living up to her name of top student. During her break, she had decided to go to the rooftop for a little peace and quiet. But all she found was that _short, infuriating_ vice president, sitting near the door and against the wall. At that sight, Mikasa immediately turned her heel to head back down the stairs.

"Wait," she heard Levi called from behind with the usual cold and rough voice.

She ignored his call and rushed down the flight of stairs, obviously not wanting conversation with him. Uncharacteristically, she missed a step and slipped. Normally, she would have been tumbling down by now, but a certain powerful hold had held her back which prevented that from happening.

Levi had one arm wrapped around her waist. His face was close to her's as she could feel his breath on her cheek. _"I told you to wait, didn't i?_" He said rather calmly with just a twinge of exasperation. "Sorry, i didn't hear you."

_Like hell you didn't._

"You dropped this the other day," Levi unravelled his arm from around her and handed her a small keychain.

She felt herself getting hotter. She was unsure whether that could be seen on her face as she was intimately close with the man. He had presented her with a lost item she held very dear to her. She thanked him, despite not liking him, and continued down the steps, gripping the item tightly. Catious to not trip again. She headed down the hallway and relaxed her tensed up muscles a bit. She dangled that keychain he had given her in front of her face. It bobbed up and down as she walked briskly. On the small plank of light metal was delicately engraved, "Mikasa Ackerman". She sunk inward into her red scarf.

* * *

He watched her go down the stairs and turn left. Even after she had disappeared, Levi continued to stand there for a few more moments before heading back to his lunch. He took up the box of rice and sat down. He stared at his palm. He thought back to that moment. Her small waist, the porcelain skin he was so close to touching.

_What the hell are you thinking about, Levi?_ he kept himself in check before resuming his meal.

* * *

"Hey Mikasa," Eren approached her after class had just ended. "About yesterday... I'm sorry. I was a bit harsh."

Mikasa grew slightly wide-eyed at Eren's apology. Eren continued to talk, "I know you're just worried about me and all, but i'm not your little brother. I can take care of myself now, _trust me_." He stared at her with the same determination he always had in his emerald eyes.

"Oh." She mumbled under her breath. _Perhaps... It was time to let him go. She could still watch over him, maybe a little more toned down this time. _

Just as Mikasa was about to voice out her own opinion they were interrupted by a greeting of their childhood friend. His blonde hair bobbed, the small-built Armin called out their names happily, waving his hand in the air.

"Eren, Mikasa!"

"Oh, Armin!" Eren enthusiastically replied him. "Have you heard?" Armin immediately asked after the formalities were over with.

"About what?" Eren titled his head at a slight angle.

"The sports festival. It's the talk of everyone in school." Armin gave the answer to Eren's inquiry.

Excitedly, he replied "_Really? That's awesome_!"

The details came in the next day.

Like usual schools, the entire student body was split into two: Red and White.

They would compete in different sports like relays, dashes, archery.

"Krista, what team are you in?" Ymir excitedly walked over to the girl mentioned with a slot of paper she had just drawn.

"White," the petite blonde opened the slip to check. "_Yes_!" Ymir grinned happily as she slung an arm around Krista to show her elation. A number of boys in the background also cheered silently with a 'white' written on the piece of paper they held. Reiner, especially, seemed to be in a good mood.

The usual team gathered around each other, sharing their team as they went.

"_Wed_," Sasha said with a stuffed mouth. "White," Connie said next. Jean sniggered slightly as he whispered into his friend's ear. "_Disappointed_?" Connie grew slightly flushed as he hit Jean on the back.

"Red" Jean said as he glanced slideways teasingly at Connie. A sudden White streak struck as Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt, Armin and Eren all said their team aloud. Mikasa's face visibly fell at Eren's turn as she glanced down to the words mocking her. "_Red_," she said with her usual monotonous tone.

"Oh too bad we aren't in the same team," Eren turned to Mikasa to say.

"Yeah, well _too bad_," Jean interrupted them with a smug look on his face. "why don't the reds have a little sports meeting over there?" He ushered Mikasa away from that stupid boy that was blind to how attractive his adopted sister really was.

Armin noticed Annie sitting at the corner of the room, isolating herself from everyone else. He plucked up some courage to be inclusive as he approached her. "Y-yo Annie, so what team are you on?"

"See for youself," she replied, obviously lacking interest in conversation as she glanced outside.

"Why don't you join us?" Armin attempted to restart the conversation as he noted that she was on the same coloured team as him. "_I've got better things to do_." The girl with the menacing aura stood up to exit the classroom, leaving Armin feeling a bit regretful trying to approach her.

"The 100m dash looks interesting..." Jean overheard Eren from the conversation going on at the other side of the classroom.

"I'll participate in the 100m dash," Jean announced to his group. After having failed placing higher than Eren in the entrance exams, he thought this could finally be the chance to outshine him. "How about you Mikasa?"

"Anything's fine," she said and burried her face into that crimson scarf.

* * *

"What did you get, Vice-President Levi?" Petra asked trying to contain some excitement in front of the dispassionate man. "Red" he answered as he took the cup of tea from his underclassman's hands. "Oh," she murmured, "guess we're not on the same team then," she smiled, trying to cover up her obvious disappointment.

"What's this i hear? An ally?" Hanji came rushing in, messing up the stoned Levi's hair. "_Team Red_!" She cheered, ignoring the irritation showing on the man's face.

"Hanji. _Keep it down_."

"What's the commotion?" Erwin Smith entered the room with a dignified air. The respected President looked to his fellow council mates, awaiting an answer from them. "Oh Erwin! Just what's _everybody's_ talking about. The sport's festival! What team are you on?" She asked, completely friendly with the tall man.

"I seeked permission to withdraw from any competition."

"_What_?" Hanji looked astonished upon hearing this fact. "Come on! Even grumpy little Levi here's participating! _Aren't you Levi?_" She chuckled at the last sentence and messed up his hair further. He knocked her hand off.

"Actually, that's a matter i wanted to discuss with you. Gunther, due to some personal reasons has transferred out of this school. Thus, it has left our position for secretary empty.

"Since the Sports Festival is coming up, we'd be even busier. I've sacrificed my participation for this sake. I hope you all understand."

The rest of them nodded in acknowledgemnt of his words.

"Levi, i need to speak with you."

"What is it?" Levi asked Erwin when the two girls had cleared the room. Although the feared man bowed down to practically no one, the President was one of the few Levi trusted and admired greatly.

"About the secretary position, i would like you to find a replacement. A capable person, just as Gunther was."

"Of any year?"

"As long as he or she has the abilities to cope, yes."

"I understand," Levi bowed and left the room. Once out the door, he met with the females of the committee leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"What was it about?" Petra inquired when she say the man emerge.

He waved her off without a second thought. "_Nothing much_."

As the vertically challenged man continued walking down the corridor, putting a greater distance between them, Hanji spoke out. "Aw Petra, you've got to try harder!" The ecstatic woman encouraged the second-year. A certain colour rose up in the girl's cheeks. "_Especially since_..." Hanji didn't complete her sentence. She had decided it was best not to reveal anything to the pure-hearted girl.

"Since what?" Petra seemed confused by her senior's strange pause.

"It's nothing," Hanji smiled at her and continued her ramble on about the new figurines she had added to her very strange collection.

* * *

While he patrolled around the corridor he sighted the same beautiful but overprotective girl coming in the opposite direction.

Mikasa had seen that shorty as she approached, but made a decision to continue walking without as much as a nod out of politeness. It was not as if there was a point to these sort of formalities anyway.

However, just as they passed each other, she heard her name being called.

"_Ackerman_." It was the voice of the emotionless and stoic Levi.

The girl turned around. "What is it?" She was straight to the point. Also, she didn't see why he would need her for anything or the fact that he remembered her name. Unless she had dropped something valuable again, in which that would just make the Vice-President Levi a walking lost-and-found.

"How would you like to join the Student Council? As secretary."

Mikasa raised her eyebrows at this unexpected statement. "What for?"

"The Council's short of members. And we need capable people in our ranks. Despite being a first year, i've heard pretty good things about you."

"And how would you know they're true." Mikasa still had her suspicions to his invitation. Afterall, it was totally random and in-your-face type of question.

"I'm not _stupid_, Ackerman. I've checked you records. I'll give you a day to decide." He fought the urge to add '_like that reckless brat you hang out with_' after the word 'stupid', but came to a quick realisation it would make her less likely to say agree to his proposal'. And with that, he left her without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Striking Poses**

"Eren," Mikasa knocked the door to his room before opening it, "i need to talk to you."

"Mikasa?" Eren stopped the scribbling of his pencil, gesturing for the girl to come in and have a seat. She sat on the edge of the bed as he rolled on his swivel chair towards her.

"It's about the Student Council."

"What of it?"

"I've been invited to join... So i was wondering about your take on it."

The unexpectency of this piece of news was shown on Eren's face as he quickly recovered by asking who exactly invited his sister.

She quickly avoided the question. "That doesn't matter. Anyway, i know you've always showed keen interest in joining the Council. What do you think i should do?"

"That's... Pretty awesome, Mikasa! A first-year being invited? Not only that, but you get to work along side people like President Erwin and Vice President Levi!"

"You don't _hate_ the Vice President?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow at his enthusiastic mention of the name. That shorty had ratted Eren out, didn't see that one coming.

"Quite the opposite. The other day when i was stuck in the Principal's office almost going to get suspended, Vice President Levi actually came in to appease the old man and switch the punishments. _Actually_... My record is getting pretty bad, expulsion was close..." The green-eyed boy revealed the last part, embarrassed. But that wasn't the part Mikasa was surprised about.

_That shorty helped Eren?_ She thought about the incident that occured the other day was due to the selfish need the Vice President had for someone to do labour. Guess there was a little more to that. _Just a little._

"I see, i'll think about it a bit more carefully. _Thanks, Eren_." She gave a small smile where you could barely see the ends of her mouth curled upwards.

Being in the Student Council also meant she'd have more power and influence. If that meant saving Eren's ass from expulsion, she would be willing to do anything.

* * *

Mikasa was trying to think of several ways to tell Levi the reply to his invitation. She knew of his class through the word of mouth, but decided against it. She could be seen as taking interest in the expressionless robot. Though she herself never cared about what others thought of her—with the exception of Eren—the fact kind of made her feel uncomfortable herself.

_Who would be anyway?_ she smirked to herself with the scarf over her lips, pondering for a solution as she wandered.

Unbeknownst to her, her feet had brought her to the Student Council room. And the same deadpan expression looked up at her as he was just about to twist the doorknob. A few moments of silence passed between the untalkative duo before Mikasa decided to break the quiet tension.

_"I accept the offer._ I'll join the Student Council as Secretary." She said at last. His face remained unchanged at her statement, so did hers.

"_Get in."_

* * *

"Is that _her_? Is that the new recruit? Is that Mikasa Ackerman?" She was greeted by an awfully loud and bubbly person the minute she stepped foot inside. The bespectacled girl had a sparkle in her eyes, as if Mikasa was a rare specimen to her. It made her twitch a little.

"I'm Hanji," she introduced herself, sticking her hand out rather abruptly. The dark-haired girl gradually stuck out her hand. Before she could introduce herself the other had already done so for her. "Mikasa Ackerman. Levi invited you to the Student Council, didn't he?" She said, trying to keep a little grin off her face at the last statement.

"Wipe that idiotic grin off your face, Hanji." The Vice President addressed her weirdness irritatedly while heading for his desk, not glancing at their exchange even once.

"Oh, Vice President Levi, there's no need to be so mean," a girl with light coloured hair, tinted slightly orange came up to greet Mikasa as well. "I'm Petra Ral. Everyone calls me Petra, nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly as she stook out her hand in the exact same gesture Hanji did, just a lot more restrained.

"Sorry about that, i'm sure you can see it's quite lively here whenever Hanji-senpai is around. She's a little-" Petra thought hard for a second to find an appropriate description,"_hyper_. No worries, you'll get used to it soon."

The friendly girl showed Mikasa to her desk and went to get some tea. During her absence, Levi had come to her table, a stack of paper in his hands. He dumped it on her table.

"It's Secretary paperwork" was all he said, leaving without any further explanation.

_For Eren's sake_, Mikasa reminded herself of the reason why.

"So what are you going to do on the day of the festival?" Petra asked, reopening a conversation. The Sports Festival still held it's position as top topic in the school. Mikasa only spared a glance as she continued writing away with her pen. Unlike _her_, the others in the room seemed pretty free. Drinking tea, relaxing in the club room.

"Archery."

"Oh! You're taking that too, aren't you Vice President Levi?" The light-hearted Petra exclaimed with much excitement. The slight nodding of his head was the single response she got.

"Why don't you two practise together?" She suggested.

This time, neither of them responded. The sound of Levi sipping his tea, and the sound of Mikasa's pen making its marks over the paper—which seemed to grow louder at her remark—was as much as she got. You could hear a certain person sniggering in the background. "_Well_..." Petra tried hard, though unable to avoid the ever so strong awkwardness, to change the topic. "It's getting late, _hahahaha_." she added in a laugh which by no means helped the situation. "Mikasa, why don't you finish that up tomorrow?"

Even though Mikasa had no intention to stop, she quietly obeyed when Petra took the load of paperwork away from her and put it aside.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Hanji waved her hands rhapsodically. Mikasa waved hers, with much less passion, but waved nonetheless.

* * *

Levi made his way to target practice for archery. He wasn't particularly caught up in the hype about the Sports Fest like the rest of the student body, but since it was a school activity it was necessary for him to put in some effort. If his respected President was sacrificing so much, the least he could do was enjoy it.

The blunt sound of arrows hitting the target board could already be heard as he approached. And when he entered, he saw a certain short-haired girl aiming the dangerous weapon at a target board. Clad in her sports attire of a white t-shirt and shorts, she glared at the yellow circle that was in the centre of it all. The way she had glared at him when they first met. He entered. Mikasa didn't even turn her head. He noticed the arrows, all surrounding the outer red circle, but none hitting the portion that rewarded the most points.

"You're doing it wrong," he commented, taking up his own bow and arrows.

"Yeah, _great_," she said back, completely ignoring the criticism given. She picked another arrow and attatched it to the bow. Levi figured he wouldn't concern himself with her, and so imitated her by continuing to mind his own business, murdering his own practice target.

After a couple more shots, he could sense the frustration from Mikasa three boards away from himself, which frustrated _him_. He placed his equipment down before heading her direction.

_"Why do i always have to repeat myself twice around you?_" he said, irritation evident in his voice.

He disregarded whatever sarcastic reply she might have come up with and went straight up to her.

"It starts with your stance," he began to instruct. He placed a hand on her hip to adjust her position, then one to straighten up her back. "Back muscles are important" he explained.

His right leg pushed her's back to widen her base. "Feet at 90 degrees to the target," he said softly, almost like a whisper. "After that, it's your grip." He placed his right on her right, left on her left, gripping her hands tight while bringing the bow up to her face. Her back was tightly pressed against Levi's chest as he had his arms around her. The man ordered her to pull back the string, elbow as high as her jawline, eyes on the target.

"_Shoot_."

They released the arrow together. It sliced through the air at top speed and landed dead centre, in the middle of the yellow circle. Exactly where the girl had been trying to aim all this time.

Mikasa's eyes had a minor glint of surprise and pure happiness when she saw that sight. They stood there together with the bow at rest, even though the arrow had already been fired for quite some time. Mikasa wasn't tense or disgusted at his warmth that enveloped, in fact... It was quite the _opposite_.

"Keep doing that and you'll be hitting wherever you want._ The red teams counting on you_," he said before returning to his post.

* * *

"So you've already enrolled for your activities?" Jean asked casually, addressing the group of friends at another usual gathering.

Ymir was the first to reply. "Three-legged race for Krista and me!"

"_I'm _doing the 100m dash!" Jean declared proudly while sneering a little at Eren.

"Isn't that great? I'm doing the relay run," Eren replied, oblivious to Jean's condescending look.

"_Wait, what-?_" Jean paused Eren, undeniably confused by his statement. "Weren't _you_ going to be in the 100m dash?"

"Yeah i was at first, but Armin and i decided it would be more fun to participate in a team event."

_No. It would have been more fun to see you lose,_ Jean thought and cursed Eren silently in his head.

The snickering Connie, well aware of Jean's now foiled plans, went up to him. "_Disappointed_?"

The self-centred boy clicked his tongue.

"I haven't signed up for anything yet, is there an eating competition?" You don't even need to guess who asked that question.

"No Sasha, it's a _sports_ festival."

"Well, then there _should be one_," she pouted and sulkily took a bite out of her baked potato.

"Putting that aside," Reiner finally stepped in to give some useful input into the conversation, "Mikasa, i heard you recently joined the Student Council."

_Word travels fast._

"Wow! Since when?" Some others who were kept out of the loop asked the girl, eager to know.

"Just...yesterday."

"_Dats amayfwin'_!" Sasha looked at Mikasa with another sort of new found respect—little potato bits coming out from her mouth. "Thanks" she accepted the compliment with her usual detached expression.

"Doesn't that mean you'll have to work with that guy? You know, short, grumpy, scary?" Ymir illustrated her point by placing a hand at the level of her stomach and putting on a frown.

Mikasa nodded and smirked internally. _What a perfect description_.

"I heard he was one of the top delinquents once," Krista started some juicy gossip going. "There's a rumour going around that he beats people who stare at him to death." Jean decided to add on.

"Dude, that's obviously _false_, where'd you get that from?" Marco put an end to his best friend's gibberish as soon as it started.

_Those are some crazy rumours they have about you, Vice President._

"Vice President Levi wouldn't have done something unreasonable like that." The admirer of the man spoke up.

"And how would _you_ know?" Jean raised an eyebrow at Eren's sudden outburst.

"The Vice President is in truth not all that evil as everyone makes him out to be. Though he is _scary_," Eren shuddered as he remembered the cold hard stare he got from him, "he helped me escape suspension before. Right, Mikasa?"

Mikasa nodded her head but sighed under her breath. Eren was still going on about him. Though he wasn't completely _wrong_, she retained the mindset that Eren was overly delusional about Levi's intentions.

_What was with earlier on anyway_?She battled in her mind, even though "earlier on" had undoubtingly made Mikasa quite very _happy_.

* * *

The entire school building was decorated in white and red. White and red cheer banners, white and red flags, and not to forget: white and red students. Mikasa, like the rest of her team mates, was dressed in a plain red shirt. This was one of the rare times she didn't don her red scarf. Gusts of wind in the outdoors blew against her bare neck. It certainly felt different.

"_MIKASAA_!" The fervid upperclassman came running up to her from a distance, red streaks painted across her cheeks to show her very high team spirit. It didn't take Hanji long to close the gap between them, which made Mikasa wonder whether she would be participating in any sprinting competitions.

"_Mi-ka-sa,"_ Hanji panted away as she wheezed out the syllables to her name. "Levi's archery match is going to start soon! Come on!" She started to tug on Mikasa's arm but the girl resisted.

"Uhm, _actually_ i was going to watch the 100m dash-"

"Oh look at the time!" The four-eyed girl ignored the excuse given and resumed dragging her away.

The audience area for the third-year archery contest was packed. Hanji squeezed her way through, arm still pulling Mikasa along as she arrived at their seats, reserved for them by Petra.

"Hanji-senpai, Mikasa, the match is about to start," she said sweetly like usual as she moved aside to make space. Being forced into this, Mikasa gave a little sigh. Not that she was particularly interested in seeing that guy partiupate in competitions.

Among the tall men, the major drop in height made it easy to spot the undersized Levi. However, despite his lack of charm in the height area, the man had a certain allure. He had a calm demeanour and his face was relaxed. Picking up his bow gracefully, he examined the curves on it with great detail and gripped it in different spots until he found the perfect grip. Then picking up his arrows gently, he placed it in his bow with nimble fingers. He got into the exact stance he had taught Mikasa days ago, straightening up his back to get those muscles working. He lifted up the weapon and brought it closer to his face, his right hand pulling back the string with great force and control.

When Mikasa watched, she had to admit, her eyes were that of admiring the man. The air of professionalism and competence he gave off. However, she noticed beside her, the girl's eyes had a different shine. The girl named Petra had a soft look in her eyes as she stared at Levi. That wasn't admiration. Mikasa thought to herself, what a _waste_ of a perfectly nice girl. _Petra was in love with Levi._

The sound of a whistle and a multitude of whizzing arrows followed. Some hit the ground, some hit the outer circles printed on the target board, but of course, Levi's arrow hit the full yellow circle in the middle. And with every blow signalling the next shot, Levi's arrows ended up around the same spot each time. By the end of the competition, his target board hand a bunch of arrows decorating the inside of the bullseye.

"The winner is: Levi from 3-A with 500 points for the Red Team."

Cheers erupted from the red-dressed half of the audience. The girls beside Mikasa also clapped, despite one being a member of the opposing team. Mikasa herself decided to clap, slowly and tepidly, out of sheer politeness.

"The first-years are up now, aren't they?" Hanji turned to Mikasa to confirm after the mini celebration had calmed down. "Yes..."

"Oh, is that so? I'll be cheering you on then! Even though you're from the other team," Petra chuckled lightly and sent Mikasa off with moral support. Making herway to her post, she passed Levi.

"Remember what i taught you," he said so only she could hear.

Mikasa picked up the equipment and fired the shots.

* * *

"That was great!" The recent friends she made in the Student Council had come over to congratulate her victory as soon as the tournament ended.

"Mikasa!" A very familiar voice to her called, approaching. Eren and Armin came up to her. "That was an awesome match!" Eren complimented her, his eyes big in excitement.

"Who are they?" Hanji questioned.

"This is Eren, my brother. Armin, my childhood friend."

"Hello!" Hanji greeted them like the first time she had met Mikasa. "Eren Jaeger, right?" Hanji already seemed to know all about him.

The boy hesitated at her odd behaviour before answering "Yes"

"Well, all right. See, there are a few questions i have to ask-"

"Hanji-senpai! I see Vice President Levi! Hey let's go see him. Bye guys, enjoy the rest of your day!" Petra hurriedly stopped her eccentric senior before her behavior frightened the stranger. _Stanger to Petra at least._

Eren scratched his head in confusion. "Those are some interesting people you work with in the Council, huh?" He laughed a little, trying to cover up the shock he had received from his recent conversation.

Armin spoke up all of a sudden, prompting the boy. "Oh, Eren, we have to be there soon."

"Right. Mikasa, our relay match is up next! Wanna come see?"

"Sure." She agreed readily.

* * *

"COME ON! PICK UP THE PACE _ARLERT_!" Ymir shouted from the spectator stands. The petite boy was running as fast as he could, finally getting to Eren and passing the baton, although already in 3rd place. "GO JEAGER!" She continued to scream. All the Whites joined in.

"Hmph, he won't make it." Jean smirked with arroagance.

"_Shut it,_ Jean." Ymir glared at him. Mikasa did the same.

In the end, however, Jean proved to be right as Eren's relay team came in second.

"Damn it guys!" Ymir whined.

"Come on, Ymir, they tried their best, didn't you guys?" an angelic voice sent from Heaven above spoke up.

_An angel_, Reiner and Armin both looked at Krista appreciatively.

"I guess..." The girl stopped complaining once Krista had chided her.

"This was one of the last activities, let's all go grab a bite," Connie suggested, a nodding Sasha next to him.

But just as they were about to depart, the other clique of friends had come back to haunt her.

"Mikasa!" Petra waved and approached, a scowling Levi tagging along. There was no sign of Hanji around. Thank God, at least.

"We were thinking we could have dinner together. Are you free?"

Mikasa looked to her classmates. _No, she would much rather spend her meal time with Eren than the Vice President_. She wouldn't want to interrupt Petra's quality time with her beloved anyway.

"Sorry, i've already decided to eat with them," Mikasa gestured to the group of people behind her.

"I see... Well, look for us later, okay?"

"_Yeah_," Mikasa lied striaght through her teeth with no intention of doing what she promised.

* * *

The unsociable girl split up with her pack, a lone wolf wandering to her unknown destination. Mikasa wanted to avoid civilisation and noise, she made her way to the highest level of the building: the rooftop.

Entering the area open air, she made out a figure sitting at the railings near the edge of the rooftop.

_Oh crud_, she swore in her mind but

still advanced until she stood beside the sitting Levi. He looked up her. She sat down a distance away. Not a word was uttered between the taciturn two.

"Weren't you going to meet Petra?" He finally broke the silence.

"I lied."

"Guessed as much." A pause. "Although she does quite like you, she's trying her best to befriend you." He started again.

"What about _you_?" She asked.

"What _about_ me?" He retorted with another question, an indifferent expression on his face.

"She likes you. You know that, don't you." Mikasa stated the facts.

"And what does that change?"

"Can you even have romantic feelings for _anyone_?"

His eyes met hers and he gazed into them for a moment. Her dark, and somehow captivating eyes.

"_Maybe not._ Though same can be said to you."

She tittered. Levi raised his head that was casted downwards the whole time at her unsuspected behaviour. The first time she actually _laughed_.

"I wonder if that's our curse," she wondered aloud.

His slightly widened eyes relaxed back into the normal expressionless ones.

_"Maybe so."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Ceilings**

In the quiet, in the stillness, Mikasa sat on top of the world. The cool wind kissed her face, juxtaposed with the bonfire that blazed a bright orange, in celebration of the close of the festival. The radiant faces that danced around with their partners, so happy and joyous. Mikasa wondered when she last felt like that. It was for obvious fact she never felt that way since her parents were murdered. It had been quite a long time since though, a few years. Being orphaned once was one thing, being orphaned _twice_ just slashed the wound even deeper.

_Time never heals, it just numbs the pain._

The events over the years made her what she was today: emotionless, overprotective, fearless. It wasn't as if she was going to deny those traits. But when she looked to her left, the stone expression of the man beside her, she started pondering what made _him_ turn out the way he did.

"What?" He broke her train of thought.

"Oh, nothing-" Mikasa turned her head to face forward after realising she had been staring. The fire burned bright in front of her eyes, even though so far away. "-just wondering."

The Vice-President lifted his head slightly. "About what?"

"...How you turned out...like that," she admitted.

He blinked his hooded eyes once, no notable change in his expression. "That's a funny thing to ask."

"Right. Sorry for intruding on something personal."

"But-" Mikasa's eyes flickered in his direction, quite surprised that he even gave her a reply.

"-if you were to characterise me on the person i was in the past, you probably wouldn't be having this conversation with me anymore."

Her ash-coloured eyes cane into contact with his. "I guess that makes two of us."

It was odd. With every additional word, they seemed to find something they had in common. And who knew that despite their anti-social selves, they could hold a conversation with one another.

"I think i'll take my leave now, Vice President Levi," She got up to dust the back of her skirt.

"_Levi_,"

"Pardon me?"

"Just Levi is fine."

She corrected herself before exiting the door. "Then, goodbye, Levi."

As she made her way down the stairs with a certain rhythm in her feet, she came across her friend that lit up when he saw her.

"Oh! Mikasa, there you are! What are you doing here? Everybody's waiting for you at the bonfire."

"Armin. Only getting some fresh air," she acknowledged the blonde's presence and gave her excuse.

"It's quite late already, we should hurry and get going. _Jean_ especially has been quite impatient," Armin chuckled lightly at the last bit.

Mikasa gave him a half-smile before following him to the grounds.

Everything there had seemed just the way it was from the rooftop, just a whole lot noisier and livelier.

"Mikasa!" Her friends shouted through the crowds when they sighted her, though part of their words were drowned out in the celebration.

_Maybe _this_ was the reason why she went to the rooftop._

"You're late!" The brunette grabbed her hand and led her near the bonfire without her word of consent. The owner of those familiar hands turned to face her once they had jostled their way through. Eren began to dance like the others, Mikasa soon followed suit, but less mild in her actions. Although, her eyes kept drifting up to the top of the building. _Was he still there, watching?_

"What's wrong?" Eren innocently asked, taking note of her distraction.

"Nothing-"

"Move aside, Jaeger!" And from the side Jean came crashing into Eren, pushing him into the mob of people grooving to the music the school's brass band played for them.

"H-hey, Mikasa!" The tall boy greeted her like he usually did. Awkwardly.

Mikasa frowned a bit at the rough treatment her precious Eren had received. "Yeah," she nodded at a barely visible angle, craning her head to see whether Eren was all right, practically ignoring the person in front of her. Luckily for Eren—and for Jean—he evacuated the dance floor unharmed, and began to chat with another classmate. However, just one Mikasa wasn't quite comfortable seeing.

Annie looked indifferent and drank her pink fruit punch as Eren tried to touch on different topics of conversation. "So, why don't you join everyone else?" He signalled to the mass of moving limbs. They certainly looked carefree, almost a bit _drunk_.

"I'm not interested." Her head made no move to look up at him or look at her schoolmates. It just remained down as she stared at her cup. She took another sip.

"Okay then, how about we grab some food?"

The girl was silent as she yet again, brought the plastic cup to her lips.

"Okay, well, i'll be joining to others now..." As much as he was oblivious, Eren decided to drop it. Their conversation—if you could even count it as one—didn't last long as he went to reunite with the rest of his friends. The ones that took things a bit less seriously. Especially the girl whose hair was tied up in a pony tail, demonstrating the weirdest moves he had ever seen whilst her jaw chewed food that always seemed to be in her mouth.

There was one thing about Annie, Mikasa thought, that she didn't like.

Besides having got into a hand-to-hand combat fight with her during physical education, there was something off about Annie that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her emotionless face, inspite of Mikasa being the reflection of her, made her feel... _dangerous_. Especially when Eren was the one talking to Annie, she felt the need to protect him from the unknown. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one to think this. Even Armin, could sense something wasn't quite right.

For about the upteenth time today, Mikasa's name was called. The boy to pull her out of her deep thought was Armin. It seemed that he was now her dance partner after her mind had wandered off.

"Worried about Eren?" He asked, reading her mind perfectly. Of course, doing that much wasn't difficult at all. Practically 98 percent of her brain was full of Eren, albeit there was someone else in existence sneaking in, extending his stay in her mind. Her eyes drifted up once again, trying to make out a figure shroudded in the darkness.

Armin followed her line of vision to very vaguely see a short figure head stiffly for the exit. That was all he needed to conclude. She was watching Vice President Levi.

* * *

Levi watched from on top. Mikasa being dragged along by that boy, that Jaeger kid that gave him tons of trouble, from saving his ass from bullies to saving his ass from expulsion. If he could award anybody the most annoying little shit award of the year, he would gladly crown Eren with no hesitation.

However, there was another kid that got him irritated. That Jean boy that he always caught looking at Ackerman. Although he wasn't the one to scold because Levi was in fact also guilty of this. Not that he was completely head over heels with her like Jean was, it was interest. Or an infactuation, whatever you wanted to call it, it was going to be surpressed and slowly die down with a few weeks time.

_Or so he thought._

* * *

"_Found you!_" A rhapsodic girl exclaimed before pouncing on her and locking Mikasa in her arms.

Mikasa let out a short groan before she nodded to greet, "Hanji-senpai".

"She's over here!" Hanji yelled to somebody from across the crowd. "Ditching us, eh?" She whispered into Mikasa's ear knowingly, as if not wanting the person who was approaching them to hear what she had said.

"No such thing," Mikasa winced, gave a forced smile, and lied with a straight face on. The hold on her was released the minute the girl with caramel hair was within a few metres distance. Mikasa took in a large breath of air and exhaled to regain her usual composure.

"There you guys are! What's wrong, Mikasa? We were waiting for you all this while..." Petra asked out of genuine concern that something might have happened to Mikasa along the way.

"I-"

Hanji interrupted before the oriental beauty could say anything. "The poor girl got lost."

"Oh dear. The school grounds are pretty big...and you've only been here for a few months too," Petra sympathised with the fake excuse and smiled her innocent smile like she always did.

Mikasa's head nodded slowly.

"Oh! By the way, guess who i managed to bring along!" Petra's eyes lit up and she pulled someone out of the crowd.

The grumpy expression could not have been worn better than anybody else, Levi gave a groan as if to say he didn't want to be here.

"Okay, now shoo shoo, off to the dance floor you guys go-" Hanji gestured to Petra and Levi in obvious attempt to matchmake.

"Oh wait." Hanji stopped to think. She looked at Mikasa and then to Levi, then at Petra and then to Levi again. "My, i'm in a dilemma. What should i do..." Indecisiveness started to crease her forehead as she worried over the weirdest things that her friends around her couldn't guess what they were.

"What is it?" The irascible Levi looked at the Hanji who was warring with herself.

The bespectacled girl looked up at him with a cheeky grin plastered across her face. "Nothing," she dragged the last letter before adding at the back, "wouldn't you like to know?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Levi raised his eyebrow, simply ignoring the girl's antics he was already used to.

"Seriously, though," Hanji started again.

"I'm just going to sit out this dance thing." Mikasa broke her silence, pointing to the walls that looked desolate.

"Really? That would really help in my decision making, thank you very much." Hanji sighed. The people around just gave her 'what the hell' looks, completely unable to comprehend the weird girl's thinking.

"Why? Come on, dance with us!" Petra encouraged her underclassman to participate in some fun.

"It's alright, i've already danced quite a bit."

"You have? Weren't you lost the entire time?"

Levi smriked secretly at the side at her inconsistent lie.

"I was lost in the midst of all the people and decided to dance a bit before Hanji-senpai found me," Mikasa said, waving and parting with her Council friends, before they could say anything further.

* * *

Mikasa gave a slight sigh as she planted her body against the building walls.

In the middle of the partying, she could see a little figure, the only unmoving and unethusiastic one. It looked awkward as Levi just stood there among the throngs of dancing people. Mikasa gave a snort at the hilarious situation.

The man seemed to have seen her amusement at his misery. The moment eye contact was made, Mikasa returned to her usual expressionless face. He, on the other hand, instead of ignoring her, seemed to be pushing his way through and approaching the girl. Not before long, Levi was nonchalantly resting against the same wall Mikasa was on.

"Back from dancing so soon?" She decided to make a snide remark.

_"Shut it_, Ackerman."

"Sorry, Sir," she apologised without a hint of sincerity.

"This place is so noisy," Levi clicked his tongue and looked towards the nearby trees that forested the area.

"It is," The girl agreed.

"I'm leaving."

Mikasa watched the back of him walk away before it paused. He turned his head over his shoulder and stated something as if it was ridiculous. "Why are you still standing there?" He asked.

Mikasa titled her head at a small angle in confusion.

"Aren't you coming, too?"

She found the two of them alone, once again. Situations like these seemed to be made more frequently, not as if Mikasa actually really minded.

"Something you want to say?"

"Nothing," Mikasa denied again as she stretched out and placed her palms on the green bed of leaves. The dense trees acted as canopies, which big leaves blocked the little light that illuminated from the moon. The place was again dark as night, the only source of brightness from the same bonfire quite a distance away.

Levi sat down beside her, although grimicing slightly at the dirt that threatened to soil his pants. He looked beside him. He had blatantly lied when he the told her he couldn't have romantic feelings for anyone. The black hair that framed her perfecty proportional face, her skin so pale under the moonlight that filtered through the gaps in the leaves, her plush and pink lips. They looked so soft, so inviting. So much so that he just wanted to-

_Hold up a minute, Levi_. He stopped himself and the thoughts that started to get a bit out of hand. At this stage he had to admit, he was _interested_, but this interest was starting to develop into something else that he didn't want to admit. And this thing he didn't want to admit was slowly taking over his thoughts, slowly taking over his body.

His hand reached out to brush her silky hair behind her ear. Mikasa looked up at the sudden physical contact. She didn't push him away, just stared, with those dark and alluring eyes and questioned his actions. "What are you doing?"

"There was a stupid leaf in you hair."

"Oh. Thanks."

Levi didn't say anything further. Only, in his mind did he want to push her down onto the grass and taste her lips. He didn't of course.

_Shitting wild fantasies_.

The sudden ring of a cellphone. The very familiar and default 'Marimba' ringtone rang through the silence. Mikasa reached into her shorts to pull out the iphone and answered it with a swift 'Hello?'

"O-oi Eren! Hello? Mikasa?" The sound of a flustered Armin on the other side of the phone could be heard by even Levi. "You see, we don't know how, but it seems Eren has accidentally consumed some alcohol. I think some of the other kids tried to sneak it in, explains the high state of them all. Anyway, so apparently Eren got drunk and-"

"Aww, Armin you have such soft hairrrrr... Kitty kitty, you're sucha cute little kitten ahahahahaha..."

"Eren! Stop touching my hair! So i'm sure you get the gist, please come and help!"

"Byeee Mika-chan!" Eren shouted through the phone and a flat sound signalling the end of the conversation followed.

Levi, who had just about heard the entire exchange, lolled his head to the back and stared up at the leaves that blocked his view of the sky. _What has that stupid boy got himself into this time?_

Mikasa made no hesitation to stand up right away and head over to their location.

* * *

"Thanks. For helping me bring Eren back," Mikasa addressed the Levi who had a knocked out Eren slung around his shoulder, walking up the stairs of the Jaeger household.

Once they had reached Eren's bed, Levi roughly threw him onto the sheets. The boy cuddled the warmth of the blankets, a little drool escaping down the side of him mouth.

"You weren't with him to prevent it this time, but seriously, stop the boy from doing such idiotic things." He wore his grumpy look, obviously tired from having to deal with the shit that was thrown at him. He had to shut down the party once he found out underaged drinking of alcohol was involved. The Student Council then had to identify the culprits and make sure everyone got home safely. It was now 11 at night, and Levi wasn't exactly thrilled at this fact.

"I would if i could," Mikasa sighed as she gazed at Eren's peaceful sleeping face. Her eyes were so soft and kind. Levi wondered if he could ever get her to look at him that way.

"I'll be going then," he announced after taking in the benign face made, striding out the door, down the stairs and to the front door again. Mikasa quickly followed him to show him off. And just before she completely closed the door to send him on his way, she gave him a small smile. "Thanks again, Levi."

The door shut behind his back.

* * *

A few days had passed since the not so successful close of the Sports Festival. The Student Council was busier than ever, even busier than during the preparation stage. This meant that Mikasa, who still hadn't finished catching up with the work Gunther left for her to so conveniently do, just got piled on with another ridiculous load. It frustrated her more so because the amount of time it consumed left no spare time for her to watch over Eren. He had been surviving on instant noodles (so had she) for the past few days and that didn't make Mikasa pleased in the slightest.

"A healthy growing boy should eat proper meals!"

"It's all right! It'll just be for a while, right? Anyway, i can't always depend on you to cook for me. It's not as if we'll be living together forever."

And then it struck her. She wasn't going to live with Eren for the rest of eternity. At one point in each of their lives, whether or not they found another person, they would each go their separate ways.

Now this brings us back to the present Mikasa. A Mikasa in a very sorry state.

She walked into the Student Council Room after yet another exhausting day. Her pale skin this time was as white as a sheet, not attractive in the slightest. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and light purple veins designed her cheeks. In one word, she looked _sickly. _

Mikasa yawned for approximately the twentieth time today before plopping herself at her desk to continue her mountain of work. Everyday was like this and Mikasa lazily cursed in her brain the one's who brought the alcohol in to cause her so much misery. She quickly ran out of swear words as her brain gradually began to shut down. Like dream bunnies slowly eating away her brain to lull her to sleep.

She slapped her cheeks and shook her head violently, leaving little red behind to at least give some colour to her cheeks.

_No, wake up and finish your work. Sleep time is at 3 a.m._

Taking a piece of document to the shelf together with a cup of tea she brewed herself at the absence of Petra, she passed Levi's seat. As she reached up to stuff the file in between the many others, she felt herself suddenly getting light-headed. The blood wasn't circulating to her brain and she felt herself falling backward, her fingers weakening with no more strength to grip the cup, everything happening in slow motion.

_Oh dear._

"Oi!"

The last thing she head was a shout from the Vice President.

* * *

He was busy minding his own business, the workload was tough. Even Levi was starting to take on the toll. Petra had already fallen sick, and Hanji, God knows how, was actually almost done with her work.

A red scarf had passed him by. Levi kept his face glaring at the sheet of paper. He didn't need anymore distractions. But the body that donned the red scarf was soon falling backwards in an unnatural motion.

"Oi!" Levi called out to the fainting Mikasa, sliding himself underneath her just in time so her head wouldn't collide with the ground and give her a concussion. The moment they crashed onto the floor, the cup did also. Shattering white glass shards flew everywhere, one seemingly cut the right cheek of Mikasa.

Levi lay under the weight of her body, he stared at the ceiling, as if in a daze himself. He hadn't lied down since day break. The chamomile tea started soaking up into the rug. Levi cursed.

_An unconscious girl _and_ and dirty rug._

The door creaked open. "Hey guys-" Hanji couldn't complete her sentence when she saw the scene before her eyes. "Well, _that_ escalated quickly," she commented with raised eyebrows before trying to shut the door again and give the two their privacy.

_"Wait, you idiot_. She fainted." He said irritated at his fellow council member for jumping to conclusions and grunted as her carefully plucked himself from under Mikasa.

"Oh dear," Hanji opened the door once again and began to assist Levi immediately.

"You take her to the infirmary, i'll clean the mess up," Levi looked at the situation in disgust, all ready to get out his rug shampoo and wash away.

"You can't expect me to carry a person. You do it, i'll clean up." Despite the sense Hanji made, she still had a cheeky glint in her eyes like there was a hidden intention behind her words.

Levi rolled his eyes, complying without much protest. He princess-carried Mikasa without much effort, being a living proof that short men could still be strong.

* * *

_"If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win!"_

_Mikasa gripped the dagger in her hand. She was trembling. She was _scared_. The boy in front of her was going to be killed, just like her parents. She couldn't save them, but there was a chance she could save the boy in front of her, and those chances all rested in the dagger she held. So shiny, sparkling in the sunlight that penetrated through the glass window. _

_She sunk the dagger into the man's back. She could feel it, the way it pierced into his flesh. All she saw was crimson oozing out from where the sharp metal struck. _

_"Mikasa..." A weak, injured voice called her name. _

_She looked up from where her blade was stuck and realised, it wasn't in the man's back any longer. It was right through the abdomen of the boy. Her beloved Eren._

_"Eren...?" Her voice shook. Her hands shook. She let go of the dagger with trembling hands, her eyes not able to tear off from the red that was being soaked up by his green shirt. _

_"Eren... Eren..." She kept crying out, "No... This can't be... EREN!"_

Her eyes flew open. She breathed out a sigh of her relief at the reality she lived in. Eren wasn't dead. It was just a dream. One she had too many times. She stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, as her eyes slowly drifted to her surroundings. A bedside table, verdigris-coloured curtains, white washed walls. She had been here many times, but that was all because of Eren. She herself never fell ill or sick to find herself in the _infirmary_.

She heard the soft clanking of equipment as she turned her stiff neck to see a blur shadow moving behind the drawn curtain. Levi pushed the curtain to one side to reveal himself. He carried gauze and what looked like a bottle of disinfectant in his hands as he said void of emotion, "You're awake."

"Yes, i am," she said in a similar way before getting into an upright position and swinging her legs off the bed that she thought she didn't belong in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi glared at her.

"What the hell else? Getting out of here. I have work to do," she hissed back, determined to resume the moving of her pen.

"You lay back down, Ackerman," he ordered her with a stern voice.

"I said i had _work to do_," she seethed, exasperated, just before her body betrayed her words and her legs buckled beneath her. She grabbed on to the nearest thing for support—_Levi_.

"I told you to lay back down, _Mikasa_." Levi brought her back to the bed as he pushed her unwilling body downwards. _Ugh, she crumpled my shirt_, he attempted to flatten out the crease marks she left behind.

He set the things in his hand down by the bedside. "I think i've said this before, but you're stubborn." He pinned the struggling arms of Mikasa above her head with one arm and used the other to push her thigh down.

"I don't need rest," she scowled at him, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, yeah?" Levi smirked at her incredulous stubbornness, "What can you do if i did _this_?"

He lowered himself until she could feel his breath tickle her skin. He stuck out his tongue as he licked the ear lobe of her left ear. He could feel her body tense up as he trailed his lips down her neck and along the collarbone of her slightly unbuttoned shirt. He heard her give a soft moan as Mikasa grit her teeth hard.

"So, what can you do?" Levi asked in a soft whisper once again as he looked at her who completely useless under his hold with unwavering eyes.

All she could do was glare at him. Her face was completely red, with anger or embarrassment, that one was unknown.

Levi smirked. He released her. "If you don't like that then lie down and sleep, stop being such a stubborn bastard."

He went back to preparing the items to clean the scarlet line across her cheekbone. On the inside, however, Levi felt the need to punch himself in the face. _Who does those things to the girl he likes?_

"It's going to sting," he told her with short noticed as he wiped the cream over the wound. His chest hovered over her as he dextrously continued to cover it up with tape and gauze. Her face was unchanged as she endured the pain.

"It's already 6 at night." It seemed as if he were the only one talking, which was precisely the case. "Don't you dare go back to the council room. I'll call Jaeger to come and pick you up. Until then, you sleep."

* * *

Mikasa's eyes were closed but she was only half asleep. She wondered how much time had passed and when Eren would come to take her home. She had already suffered quite a lot, both her body and her heart. Nobody, _nobody_, had ever touched her like that before. The warm sensation on her skin still lingered, but the one thing that irritated her was the fact that she couldn't say she entirely hated it.

Her brows began to furrow before she felt a finger placed on her forehead to undo those angry lines on her face.

It surely hadn't been just a few minutes, but was Levi still there to watch over her? All this thinking eventually made her consciousness ebb away, the only thing she thought before completely blacking out was _thanks, Levi._

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first note to you guys, i would just like to say thank you for supporting my fic! I know there are quite a few errors here and there mainly because i'm really lazy and don't really proof read a chapter before uploading it, but i have tried to correct chapter 1 and 2 today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My exams just ended so i'm a lot more free now, hopefully i can get more writing done within this period. Anyway, i usually forget to do an author's note so i won't do it for every chapter. Please look forward to the next chapter for more Rivamika action! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Translucent Temptation**

It was golden week. A one week holiday, a few days after Mikasa's collapse, a few weeks after the Sports Festival. Mikasa had finally completed all assigned work, orginally Gunther's or hers, they were all done. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was back to going home at 4 in the afternoon. The rest of the day would be the same like it was a month ago—just fussing about Eren. It seemed like her whole life was thrown off after joining the Student Council, but now it was back on track. However, something still remained amiss. It was that tight clenching and contraction of the heart whenever she seemed to pass the Vice President by.

Mikasa lay flat out on her bed, a hand stuffed underneath her pillow. She stared at the badly maintained ceiling. Supposedly white, but over the years had turned into a cream colour with yellow tint. There was some cracking in the paint and those pieces threatened to fall off as they dangled at the corner of the room.

_We need to get some repainting and renovation done_, Mikasa thought as she rolled over on her side but soon sighed when she remembered the mere three digit number that remained in her bank account. As time passed her funds were decreasing, all the money she got from financial aid from her school to insurance from the death of her adoptive parents was soon going to run out at the rate they were going.

_Maybe i should get a part-time job, _she nuzzled her face into her pillow, taking a whiff of the shampoo she used that lingered on her pillow while trying to banish all the negative effects their poverty would have on her beloved Eren. He wasn't well aware of their financial crisis, and Mikasa had decided to keep it that way. She didn't need him worrying about something he probably wouldn't be able to change, nor did she need him to create a mess out of the situation, like he usually did. The only other person who shared this secret was Armin. Because he was smart enough to educe it. Armin Arlert himself was an orphan, and after his grandfather had passed away the boy found himself without a guardian. However, a nice couple had decided to take him in not long after his guardian's passing when he was still young.

For Mikasa and Eren, they just lived by themselves. The two of them alone, unsupported by any adult. It was a miracle how the two of them could get by each day up until now. Of course, it was the present situation that Mikasa had found problems beginning to arise.

The heavy thud of footsteps on the wooden stairs penetrated through the thin walls. They quickened as they reached the footstep of Mikasa's door. The door flung open with a little creak as Eren mouthed the words "For you" before passing her their home phone.

Mikasa got upright on her bed. She nodded to Eren and watched him leave as she brought the big phone up to her ear. She sat quietly for a while in anticipation. The phone calls that came through the home phone for her were usually from the school concerning Eren's behaviour and the disciplinary action that was going to be taken against him. "Hello?"

The voice wasn't cold and rough like the principal's that Mikasa was expecting, rather, it was a sweet female voice. One belonging to her upperclassman.

"Hello? Is this Mikasa?" Petra asked in reply to the girl.

"Yes, speaking."

"Oh hey! This is Pretra!"

"Good afternoon. You could have called me on my mobile phone," Mikasa tried to tell her Petra after reaffirming her identity.

"I don't have your cell's number so i checked the school records to find your home number. Why don't you give me your mobile number now, then?" the girl on the other line suggested.

Mikasa rattled off a list of numbers.

She could hear a muffled voice shouting those numbers again, but to a different audience.

"Uhm, Petra?" Mikasa asked after hearing that odd noise.

"Yes?"

"Who are you with?"

"I'm with everyone from the Student Council! Sorry, i gave them all your number in case we needed to contact you, i hope that's okay. I actually called today to invite you to our annual council retreat we usually have during golden week. Sorry for the late notice! It's just that with everything that's happening it kind of slipped our minds and now we're stuck with this impromptu retreat. It's tomorrow, for three days and two nights, i hope you haven't made any other plans."

After taking in all the details, Mikasa pondered for a while_. No plans_..._but_ there was a huge hole in her pocket. Money was always a problem.

"Sorry, about the expense-"

"It's already paid for by the school. Just come." Levi answered the phone this time. It was unimpassioned and very blunt, like the usual. Apparently Levi had snatched the phone out of Petra's hand as Petra pined for her cellphone in the background.

"Levi," Mikasa acknowledged.

"You're coming tomorrow, Ackerman. Meet at the train station near the school at 8 in the morning tomorrow. No excuses."

That was all he said before she heard the flat beep of the phone, leaving her unable to protest any further. Mikasa gave another huge sigh, although more like a groan this time, as she dropped the arm that was holding the phone to her ear to the side and flopped flat on the bed again. Despite being made out of thin and cheap cotton, her pillow still cushioned the impactful force of Mikasa's body. Her black hair was spread out in all directions across her pillow as she thought to herself,_ a retreat...with the Student Council, huh? _She stared at the ceiling once again, this time noticing more dints.

* * *

"Remember to turn off your lights when not in use, don't waste electricity. Also, if you run out of food, don't survive on instant noodles, go to Armin-"

"I got it, i got it," Eren urged Mikasa out of the door with his palms placed on her back. "No imperishable food for more than one meal a day, right?"

"Good," Mikasa nodded and brought her red scarf slightly higher to her chin.

"It's only two whole days, i'm sure i can take care of myself. It's about time i test out my independence anyway," Eren flashed his adopted sister a smile to reassure her worrisome spirit. "Now go and have fun!"

She waved to him as she walked down the pavement to the train station, turning back every few steps to see Eren waiting at the door and waving back every time she turned around, as if to tell her to quickly head to the train station. The fifth time she turned around, only the wooden door remained to stare back at her.

Mikasa looked around to see whether any of her companions for this trip had yet to arrive. She searched for the phone that was kept in the pocket of her school skirt and unlocked it with the swiping motion of her finger. Right when she was about to press the name 'Petra Ral' in her call history, that voice called out to her.

From across the station was a girl with medium length hair falling slightly above her shoulders waving in a big motion. Petra smiled and shouted out 'Mikasa' several times but remained stranded at her position as the swarm of busy office workers acted as a barricade against her. Mikasa adjusted the straps of the heavy backpack on her shoulders which contained her clothing and necessities before attempting to cross the stream of eager salary men. She stepped into the crowd, already feeling the hustle and bustle, being pushed from left to right. Forcefully pushing her way through, she advanced further. Though unable to walk in a straight line, she could see the faces of a Petra in anticipation, a preoccupied Hanji, a serious Erwin, and a stoic Levi that was staring into the distance, coming closer. Reaching the last few steps, she stretched out her arm to secure a safe spot outside the traffic. A rough and big hand strongly, but gently, took hers to pull her out of the crowd once and for all. Mikasa stumbled outward to face the Vice President who had his grip on her. Her heart clenched.

His eyes stared into hers, so much so it actually seemed alluring. Unlike the cold fish look he gave everyone else, Mikasa wondered if it was only her that received this intense stare. Or maybe somebody else had seen it before, somebody like...Petra.

"Mikasa!" The girl herself, Petra called out to break their eye contact. Mikasa felt the grip on her slowly loosen and the surprisingly large and manly hands leave hers bare. Although she could still very much feel the warmth of where his hands once were tingle her palm and fingertips. She curled her fingers into a ball.

Levi's head was already turned away in its original position—away from her. He stared indifferently at the station signs, like everything that just happened didn't. Mikasa shook her head as if literally shaking off the thoughts, she was probably reading too much into it.

"Glad to see you here! It was tough getting through this massive hoard of people, huh?"

"Yeah..." Mikasa mumbled into her scarf, shoving those fists into the front pockets of her blazer.

"YO!" The one and only Hanji popped out from behind Petra to give Mikasa a very unsuccessful shock. "Time check everybody, 9:04. The train ride is in 5 minutes, come on let's hurry!" The bespectacled brunette pushed everyone along, being noisy while she was at it.

"You were four minutes late," Levi nit-picked at her punctuality as the two of them walked behind the rest.

Mikasa apologised, a tone drenched in sarcasm without even flinching. "Sorry, s_ir_. A whole four minutes, i _sincerely_ apologise for my tardiness."

"Yeah, sure," Levi mirrored her tone, also unflinching. "you're darn lucky i saved you from that human-eating crowd before they swallowed you for good."

"...Thanks. For that."

At the unexpected thank you that didn't carry Mikasa's usual hint of sarcasm, Levi felt his eyebrows rise. He lowered his gaze to the side, opposite of her.

"...Nothing much." He said in a softer voice.

"Come on, you two!" Hanji turned back to yell at the pair which lagged behind. Levi quickened up his pace, walking pass Mikasa as he grabbed Hanji by the mouth and asked her to shut up.

"So..." Petra, forever playing the role of the silence breaker and conversation maker, tried to do her job.

The seating position was as such:

Hanji and Mikasa on one end facing Petra and Levi on the other respectively. The President Erwin sat behind the two-seater of both Hanji and Mikasa, alone, though continuing to do some paper work in order to make the retreat possible.

Petra continued to make little fumbles over her words while subconsciously playing games with her fingers. It was quite obvious to everyone she was nervous about sitting next to Levi—her crush. On the other hand, both Levi and Mikasa sat opposite each other with unreadable expressions, as stiff as statues. Hanji simply sat with an intent look through her goggles, seemingly content with the awkward yet interesting situation.

"It seems they have a beverage making section at the back of the carriage," Petra was finally able to get out of her throat, inaudibly sighing in relief afterwards.

"That's nice," Hanji replied. The other two didn't even stir. After a few seconds, which could have been considered a slow reaction, Mikasa got up from her seat with the support of the arm rest.

"I'll be getting some coffee, do yo guys need anything?" She asked.

"Black, please!" Hanji ordered cheerfully.

"Tea would be nice."

"I'll help you," Levi himself got up from his seat.

"That's alright," Mikasa waved him off, already heading to the back of the train. That was a futile attempt, however, as Levi followed straight behind, walking briskly and completely ignoring her declination of help.

"You wouldn't be able to carry so many cups, and the last thing i need is a fellow member making a mess in public."

"I said it's-" The train shook. Mikasa's sentence was cut off as she was thrown off balance and stumbled forward to be caught by Levi. Her knees were bent in no avail to help her balance, causing her head to bump into Levi's chest despite their height difference. Her hands grabbed the lapels of his blazer tightly. The vice president had his arms on her upper arms, steadying her. He pulled her back, but before entirely having done so, a hushed whisper went into her ear. "I swear, if you ever fall again, i'm not going to catch you."

A slight tint of pink flushed Mikasa's cheeks for a brief moment before she fiercely fought it down again.

"Sorry," she mumbled before tearing herself from his grip and turning a heel.

* * *

Mikasa cursed in her mind as she strode towards the end of the carriage.

_Stupid train, stupid legs._

In the first place, she had got up to get some time _away_ from Levi, not to spend special bonding time over making beverages with him or fall helplessly into his arms. Her heartbeat all this while had been quicker than normal, and the reason why was unbeknownst to her. It was probably due to the way he had 'sexually harassed' her that day in the infirmary that made the girl a little flustered, albeit this made Mikasa frown at how petty she was. Something that meant nothing to him should mean nothing to her. Walking away from Levi was to at least prove that he wasn't the cause of her palpitations... hopefully. Of course, these plans were all defect as Mikasa circled the stirrer in the caramel coloured coffee next to the man himself.

That drink was hers, and she grabbed a new cup to make her senior's requested black coffee.

"You-"

Mikasa tensed up. _What now?_

"Your hair's in the way. It's annoying."

Levi reached out his hand as his fingers extended to sweep the strands of hair that covered her face to the back of her ear. She could feel the lines on his fingers brush against her temple and along the tip of her right ear. However, those fingers didn't stop there. They went back up to her cheek as they traced along the red streak that sliced her face. The broken shards of the tea cup had left their mark on her.

"Looks like it'll leave a scar." His eyes were focused on that red line that looked so out of place on her snow-white skin, her pretty face.

"That's nothing. It'll heal," Mikasa replied, gently knocking away his hand from her face. She picked up her two cups of coffee before escaping his further touch. She kind of hated how everywhere he laid his hand upon, the warmth and tingling sensation lingered for longer that it should have.

* * *

"This. Is. AMAZING!" Hanji exclaimed as she swished open the pair of wooden windows to reveal the seaside view. The salty breeze entered through the window opening to cooly blow on Mikasa's face. It looked like turquoise silk in a ripple effect, spread out vastly as the sun shone to refract it's rays on the water surface. She closed her eyes to surrender to the serenity of the ocean.

That didn't last long as President Erwin made an announcement.

"This is the girls' room, the guys will be staying in the room next to this on the right. Concerning today's activities... It's now 2 p.m., settling time is until 2:30. After that we'll have our late lunch and discuss the Student Council matters all the way till 5. Then it's free time until dinner at 7:00. We'll be making our own food so we'll send two people out to get the ingredients at the supermarket a distance away. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head upon Erwin's clear instructions.

"Very well," he took his leave with Levi following after him.

"Hey girls! Why don't we go explore the seaside?" Hanji erupted again after the door shut behind them.

"Sounds good," Petra agreed as she placed her luggage beside her bed.

"Mikasa?"

"Yeah," Mikasa gave a slight upward turn of her lips as she, too, put her haversack down at the bottom of the bed that was next to Hanji's and opposite Petra's.

There was no swimsuit fiesta, nor was there a sandy beach. Only a seawall stood there to deflect the waves back into the ocean and prevent further erosion of the coast.

It wasn't your typical seaside holiday with girls in bikinis and shirtless guys, but the massive body of water was peaceful nonetheless. Hanji sat on the metre high wall that was built above the coastal protection measure. She breathed in deeply and exhaled with a loud 'Ah'.

Petra giggled at her senior's over exaggeratedness, following her actions. "Come on Mikasa!" Petra motioned her over with her hand.

The three girls sat by the waters edge in silence, just bathing in the afternoon sun and ocean breeze.

* * *

After their meal and discussion, all five of the Student Council members continued to sit around to decide who to appoint as the ingredient buyer.

It didn't take any begging or persuasion at all to get Levi to stand up from his seat. "I'll do it. Wouldn't trust any of you to pick out the right ingredients anyway."

Petra's eyes followed the movement of the short man heading towards the door. "Um, i-i'll do-" she began to raise her hand timidly, only to be interrupted.

"I'll go too," Mikasa stood up without hesitation, her face as emotionless as ever. She had seen Petra attempt to raise up her hand, but needed to use this chance for herself to once and for all prove Levi wasn't the cause of her quickened heart beat. _Sorry, Petra,_ Mikasa apologised in her head.

"Ackerman, hurry up," the irascible man motioned her over with an irritated look in his eyes.

Once they had walked out of the resort and started on their journey to the supermarket that was two kilometres worth of walking, Levi passed her the shopping list.

"We're making curry tonight?" She asked after analysing the ingredient list.

He nodded.

_Heart rate at normal...check. _She was off to a good start.

* * *

Mikasa tightened the grip on the white plastic bag she held. Stepping out with Levi who also held a bag in his hands, they looked up at the darkened sky above them. Grey clouds loomed over them, threatening to send raindrops down. Mikasa adjusted her red scarf all the way to her mouth.

"We should hurry," Levi said as he walked forward in a swift manner. Both of them knew, of course, the long journey back wasn't going to be over without the interjection of rain.

Thunder rumbled. Mikasa felt the kiss of a raindrop on the tip of her nose. It started to drizzle. None of them made conversation at the obvious fact, only trying to quicken their footsteps.

"_Damn it._" Mikasa could hear her upperclassman curse as the rain just got heavier. The slight drizzle escalated to a heavy downpour, the tar on the road they were walking on becoming drenched into a deep grey hue. The water that soaked Mikasa from head to toe plastered her head to her scalp, her shirt to her skin. Lighting soon made it's way to the centre stage, more rolling thunder coming in swiftly in the wake of the flash of lightning.

"Come on, we need to run and find shelter, it's getting dangerous." Levi tried shouting over the rampaging storm. They both took to their heals in search of some form of shelter.

Fortunately for them, they found a small wooden shed based practically out of nowhere, in the middle of the deserted stretch. It lay on the side of the road, now seemingly like a house on water as the field of grass was flooded.

Levi hurriedly opened the door, roughly using his shoulder to barge the unmoving door open. They both entered to finally escape the persistent pelting of rain on the top of their heads.

In addition to the blockage of the sun, the shed itself only had a dim yellow light which illuminated from a small lamp above them. The place was small to begin with, but boxes that took up majority of the space only left Mikasa and Levi an area that could barely fit six people tightly packed together.

They both placed their bags down on the wooden floor boards, a sigh escaping each of their lips. Levi cursed, muttering to himself something about spoiling the vegetables and meat. Mikasa, on the other hand, cringed at the water bed that formed in her sneakers, making it disgustingly mushy and squishy every time she took a step. The floor was soaked with her wet shoes, as she continued to march around on the spot, thinking that would get rid of the discomfort she felt in her soles.

"Bloody rain-" Mikasa murmured before she clumsily slipped on a small puddle, which sent her body tumbling backwards towards the wall of the shed.

"Oi-" she heard a voice calling after her. Feeling an arm behind her head, cushioning it, she opened her shut eyes to see a Levi glaring at her. Water dripped from his bangs.

She was flat on her butt, her hands placed on the ground at her sides. Her head didn't hurt thanks to Levi, but her behind sure did.

Her eyes drifted to the body that was hovering above her. A well toned body that was translucent through the soaked white shirt. The material that stuck seductively close to his skin revealed the fine muscle lines that shaped his body. His short stature impressively had muscular pecs and a six pack to make up for it. Water that ran down the sides of his face and down his chin dropped on her, causing Mikasa to blink reflexively.

Her eyes made their way back to the man's face. The man's eyes that still seemed to be glaring at her. She stared back at him, unnerved as usual, though her heartbeat had unknowingly started to increase again.

"I told you, didn't i?" He broke the silence just like he broke her fall. "You fall one more damn time and i wasn't going to catch you. Seems like i did though."

"So what now?" she asked softly, almost in a whisper as her back touched the wall of the shed.

"I don't know," he said in a voice that volume rivalled hers, leaning in closer. "_punishment_?"

A gale of wind howling like a banshee accompanied the torrential rain outside. A strike of lightning that sent light bursting through the cracks in the old shed. The perfect setting for a horror movie, although the situation at hand was completely different.

Levi had removed his hand from underneath Mikasa's head. He traced his fingers along her cheek and wiped the drops of water that trickled down like tears off her face. She could feel his hot breath on her temple, contradicting the chilly whether. That hot breath travelled towards her ear. For a second, that warmth of Levi momentarily stopped as he held his breath.

"_Strip_."

Although not visible under the dim lighting, Mikasa's face had turned a scarlet shade to join her nose that had become red due to the cold.

"What the hell are you-" she replied agitatedly after regaining some sense of what was happening.

Levi pulled away and stood up from his kneeling position. "-You're going to catch a cold if you remain in those wet clothes. Take them off," he ordered without a hint of embarrassment at the meaning behind his words. He himself started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm perfectly fine," she argued, accompanied by a sneeze which caused that argument to become invalid.

Levi stared at her. Even without the ability to make out what his exact expression was, Mikasa knew he was giving her the 'don't be stupid' look. The girl clicked her tongue in realising the man was right. She faced the wall, away from Levi to copy his actions in unbuttoning her shirt.

"It's fine. I won't look," Mikasa heard him say as she reached her last button.

The girl peeled the shirt that stuck to her skin off her body, scrunching it together and wringing the water out. A large amount of water dripped to the grounds to soak the floor boards even more. She heard Levi doing the same from the other end that wasn't far away at all.

Mikasa looked over her shoulder. Even if he wasn't looking, she was. Now from her position she could see his back and those very muscles he had exercised during the archery competition.

"What is it?" He asked, his face not even turning.

"What's what?" She flung her head back to face the wall, a tad bit startled.

"You were looking."

"No, i wasn't," she blatantly denied.

"Didn't know you were such a pervert, Ackerman."

"Oh yeah, coming from the guy who asked me to strip."

"You still have that stupid scarf on?" Levi ridiculed her over-attachment to the red scarf she always wore.

"You said you wouldn't look!" Mikasa turned around to scold the man, realising that was a mistake. She turned back around.

"Take that red scarf off. It's only going to make things worse."

"No."

"It's just a damn scarf, Ackerman."

"Yeah it is, so it doesn't matter whether i take it off."

"Give it here." Levi reached out his hand to grab it forcefully.

"Shit you-" Mikasa cursed when she felt the woollen material slowly unravelling around her neck. "Damn it, Levi!" She yelled to get back her precious item, their bare skin brushing against each other several times. Levi nimbly evaded her attacks and kept it out of her reach.

She was furiously shooting daggers straight through him. Her breath short, due to the thin air and lack of oxygen. And her face to him seemed very... red.

He sighed audibly before giving up. "Alright, let me just wring it first, okay?" He squeezed the water out as he threw it back at Ackerman. "There."

Mikasa didn't say anything. She sat down, hugging the scarf to her chest.

Levi sat down as well; beside her. Both their legs were up to their chins for the lack of space.

"Sorry," he decided to apologise. He watched the rain fall through the gaps that had been eaten away by termites.

There was still no reply from the girl.

"Are you still angry?" He turned his head towards Mikasa who had her head completely buried in he knees.

She didn't want to let him see her crimson face. The heart that was banging loudly against her chest, she didn't want to let him hear that either.

"Nn," she let out a half-hearted sound to tell him no. She felt that big hand rest on the top of her wet head, patting it once.

"Good."

* * *

Once the rain had let up about an hour later, the two had made their silent trip back to the resort.

"Oh dear, are you guys alright?" Hanji questioned them as soon as they entered the room.

Mikasa failed to cover up her little sneeze.

"I'm fine. But the girl's caught a bit of a cold," Levi apathetically replied.

"You guys were caught in the rain the entire time?" Petra asked worriedly as she fussed about their wet clothes and handed them towels.

"We took shelter in a shed on the way back. We're overall okay, can't say the same for the ingredients, though." Levi looked a tinge sorrowful at the pathetic state of vegetables, the most expression he could ever give—for the food.

"I'm sure we can still make it work," Erwin examined the contents, trying to remain positive about their dinner. "You two go wash up first, we'll prepare the meal."

The two of them obeyed orders as they left to wash themselves up.

* * *

Mikasa lay on the foreign bed. It was much more comfortable than the bed back at home. It was bouncy and had multiple layers of soft cotton, although it lacked that smell of shampoo that was comforting to the girl—the smell of home.

Her stomach growled a bit. Some of the ingredients were spoiled by the rain, so she couldn't eat a very large portion for dinner.

She looked out the window that was right beside her bed. The moonlight shone through the glass, refracting light into her eyes. She stretched her arm out and splayed her palm, as if capturing the luscious, full moon itself. The night had always been peaceful to Mikasa. When everything was quiet and still. When she didn't receive complaints about Eren's behaviour. When she didn't come home to a battered and injured Eren. _Peace_.

She inclined her neck, propping herself on her elbows to sit back upright. And from out that window and beneath the wisps of nebulous clouds floating in the night sky, she saw a figure sitting on the same metre high wall she sat on in the afternoon. Without thinking, she gently placed her feet on the cold floor and tiptoed to grab her scarf, not wanting to disturb the other two girls that lay fast asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa inquired as she approached Levi, swinging her legs onto the wall and sitting in the same position as he. The balmy sea breeze danced along the empty night streets. The chilly night air stung her cheeks pink, causing her to rub her numb fingers together and curl her toes into the comfort of her socks. Mikasa sneezed to show she hadn't fully recovered from the ordeal the two of them had gone through earlier in the day.

"I couldn't sleep." Levi looked down at the water's surface, his reflection slightly distorted in the calm waves.

"Me neither."

"You're sick, go back."

"No."

"You're as stubborn as they come," Levi sighed, but the small smile forming on his lips betrayed him.

The two of them alone. Honestly, Levi couldn't be happier despite his face not showing it. It was like he had lucked out recently, his memories were full of her. He wondered if he could continue being this happy on his own.

He felt a hand touching his hair and he instinctively grabbed the hand in his own. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. There was a... leaf." Mikasa pulled back her hand and rubbed the part he grabbed defensively. She averted her eyes to look at the waters.

"Hey-" His voice was interrupted by the vibration and ringtone of his phone that pierced through the silent night. "Sorry," he said as he got off the wall and walked towards the bushes a few metres away to answer his phone.

An unknown number. Levi's eyebrows shot downwards. Unknown number _and_ disturbing their time together? What kind of jerk was this caller?

"Who is this?" He interrogated the mysterious person in a very straightforward manner, a twinge of irritation evident.

"Levi Levi, why so angsty?"

"...Auruo?"

"_Bingo_!"

"How did you get my number?" He questioned him sternly, albeit in a hushed whisper not wanting Mikasa to overhear.

"Things get around, _Corporal_."

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Anyway, i have a job for you," Auruo

cheerfully continued, ignoring Levi's warnings entirely.

"I don't do jobs anymore. I _quit_, remember?"

"It's a direct request from Verman, Levi."

"Well then, you tell Verman that i'm not doing it. I'm done with this shit. I quit, i left, don't bother me anymore."

Auruo sighed on the other end of the line. A sigh of pity. "You know that won't happen, Levi. Once you're in, you're in. There's no getting out. For as long as you live, this life's just gonna keep haunting you. You can't _ever_ escape it."

He was clenching his phone hard, his anger threatening to smash it against the floor. He turned his head back to Mikasa who sat silently at the water's edge.

"What do i have to do?"

* * *

There was no denying it. The reason to her heart palpitations, the reason to her reddened face, the reason as to why she reached out to touch his hair—the cause was all Levi. She couldn't carry on telling herself it wasn't, because time and time again the situation proved her hypothesis wrong. And now she was finally admitting it to herself.

_She had fallen for Levi._


End file.
